


Carried Away

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-27
Updated: 1999-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What Ben does at age 4 to be more like the other kids.





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Rated G
    No Pairings.
    
    Here's another little bit that's been eating at my brain.
    Hope you enjoy.  All the usual disclaimers,  Alliance owns them.  Comments
    taken at
    TYK
    Lys
    
    He flexed his little hand, the sharp points went back and forth.  Wide,
    blue eyes stared as the long silver edges.  A clipping sound fell on
    his ears with movement of  his hand.  He turned them and examined them
    from every angle.  Pointed or v-ed, the shape was still long and silver.
    The little fingers of his hand just barely made the item in his hand
    move.  
    
    Taking a deep breath, he remembered the thing that he had become aware
    of just today.  He was different.  Every one of his friends looked nearly
    the same, coal black hair, straight and strong; each with shinning dark
    eyes, their skin bronzed.  
    
    He stood on the stool again to look in his mother's mirror.  Yes, there
    it was the face the other kids laughed at.  He was different.   His eyes
    were bluer than the sky.  Could that be a bad thing?  His skin was pale
    and white.  His mother's skin was like that, was that a bad thing?  Those
    items he could deal with, he loved his mother, and he liked looking a
    little like her.  But oh the hair.  Dark, fluffy curls surround his pale
    face.  The strands of his hair lay in curls on his forehead, over his
    ears around his neck.  The curls were soft, and thick.  He sighed.  All
    he wanted was to be welcomed by the others. 
    
    Well, maybe, 
    
    Clip, clip went the scissors in his hand.  Curls began to fall around
    his feet on the chair.  No, he would have to clip shorter as his hair
    still curled.  Grabbing another piece, he clipped again.  He clipped
    until all the dreaded curls were on the chair and on the floor.  The
    uneven cut was spikey and very short.  Parts of his head appeared almost
    bald.  He raised the scissors again... 
    
    "Ben, what are you doing?" his mother said rushing across the room to
    fall on her knees beside the 4-year-old little boy on the chair.  
    
    He looked down into her tear filled eyes and though he smiled there were
    tears in his eyes.  "I just want to be like everyone else.  So I cut
    my hair." 
    
    Caroline Fraser took in a deep breath and began running her hands over
    her child's shorn locks.  "Ben, Ben.  You can shave your head darling,
    if you want to, but you'll still be different.  Would you give me the
    scissors?"  she began fussing over his hair and trying to even out the
    unnatural way it was not cut. 
    
    "Different is good Ben," she whispered in his ear.  "If everyone was
    exactly alike there wouldn't be any variety in life.  Remember the flowers
    we saw in the spring?  Even though all those flowers were on the same
    plant, each one was a little different from the others." 
    
    His eyes were filling with tears.  "I don't understand." His little voice
    said. 
    
    She smiled and hugged him close.  "Someday you will understand."  She
    stepped back from him now that she thought she had evened out the odd
    lengths of his hair.  
    
    But inside her, her heart pulled at her, gripped her in pain. She broke
    into a smile and drew him to her and turned them to face the mirror.
    
    "See darling, you're still you, just with shorter hair."  
    He turned in her arms and hugged her.  
    
    The door swung open and Bob Fraser came in carrying his pack.  He took
    one look at all the hair on the chair and on the floor.  "Geesh Caroline,
    I said perhaps Ben needed a more adult hair cut now he's four...Did you
    have to scalp him."  
    
    Ben and Caroline looked at each other and laughed.  "We just got carried
    away." 
     


End file.
